


My Mate, Your Singer

by kdsmtty



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Kate has a G!P!, Pregnant Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdsmtty/pseuds/kdsmtty
Summary: When Kate first meets Laurent, she knows something's not right with him. She convinces her sister, Tanya, to follow him and find out what he's hiding. When the wolves chase off Laurent when he's in the field with Bella, Tanya witnesses the whole thing. The Volturi will come for her family if she lets Bella go, and she refuses to lose anyone else. She takes Bella home with her with the intention of killing or turning her. What she doesn't expect is when Kate and Bella's eyes meet for the first time, Kate growls out "MINE" and refuses to let her go. There is going to be a whole lot of problems in their future.





	1. The Smell of Home

** Chapter 1 **

** _13 months ago, Kate’s POV_ **

This is going to be the ultimate prank of the century. Little prissy Edward is supposed to be showing up any time now, and I have the trap all laid out. Don’t get me wrong, I love most of my “cousins,” but Edward has always rubbed me the wrong way. He is barely a newborn compared to how old I am but he constantly cries about everything. Grow the fuck up and get over your brooding already. My sisters and I are over a thousand years old with him barely over a hundred, you don’t hear us crying all damn day long.

Anyways, the prank. I have everything set up already so when he opens the door, he will be covered in cold water from a bucket hanging above the door. Then, I’ll jump out and shock the shit out of him with my electricity. My goal is to seriously fuck up his hair. Who spends so much time on their hair, and still has it looking that terrible?! The final step will be my camera videotaping the entire thing so all can watch, and laugh at him for the next century. I can hear someone about a mile out now, and they’re coming fast. I quickly turn the camera on and set it up, then hurry to my spot near the door. Almost…

The door swings open causing the water to pour down on him, and I jump out grabbing ahold of his arm sending my power throughout his body. I’m laughing my ass off as he falls to the floor in pain. I release my grip on him after a minute or so. He quickly stands up and I begin laughing again because his hair is standing up straight like he has a mohawk, but over his entire head. I’m so glad I recorded this so I can watch it over and over again. My family will yell at me about it in front of him, but once he’s gone, we’ll all watch it and laugh our asses off. He’s such a douche.

“What’s your problem, Kate?!” Edward yells. I’m still laughing and just can’t seem to stop. He huffs and storms off like the drama queen he is making me laugh even harder. I quickly grab my camera and stop the recording, then save it so I’ll have it forever. After several minutes, I finally calm down and plop down on the couch turning on the television. “KATE!” Tanya yells from upstairs. Great, here goes her scolding me for my prank even though she loves when I do shit like this to Edward.

I go upstairs at a human pace, dreading having to hear this lecture already. Edward and Tanya are in her office, both staring me down like I’m a student being sent to the principle’s office. “Kate, Edward came here for our help and you attack him?! What were you thinking?!” Tanya screeches out. I look at Edward and can’t help the giggle that slips out of my mouth seeing his hair is still standing up. “Tanya, I didn’t attack him, just having a little fun. You all know I’m the carefree jokester, you think you’d all be use to it by now. What exactly does our little cousin need help with?” I ask in a patronizing tone. They both send an icy glare my way, but I ignore them like always.

“Edward needs help controlling his thirst, he found his singer.” Tanya explains to me. “She’s my mate, not my singer.” Edward replies. “Edward, you know we can’t hurt our mate. If your having problems controlling yourself around her blood then she’s not your mate, she’s your singer. It can be easy to misinterpret the two because you feel similar feelings for both.” Tanya explains to Edward. He looks like he’s about to argue but holds his comments back. Once she’s sure he won’t argue, she makes a suggestion that may help him. “If it’s the way she smells that’s bothering you, perhaps you should get an article of her clothing and practice getting use to the smell. Once you can smell her clothes without feeling out of control, then you can handle being around her.”

He thinks over her suggestion for a minute, then nods his head. “I’ll go tomorrow while she’s at school and grab a shirt or two.” The whole thing sounds a bit creepy to me. If he’s having that much of a problem around her then he should just drop out of school and stay away from her. Problem solved. Going into her room without permission is just borderline stalker. I’m pulled from my thoughts by a low growl. If you don’t like what I’m thinking, stay the FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD! I storm out of the room feeling strangely angry about what Tanya and Edward are planning. Why do I care if he goes into some random girls’ room and takes her clothes?

After Edward leaves the house the following day, I pull out the recording and show Irina and Tanya. We watch the video so many times laughing our asses off. I knew Tanya would enjoy it as much as I did. Tanya and Irina are both great at hiding their thoughts from Edward so he’ll never know how much they enjoy me pranking him. I can keep him out sometimes but only if I concentrate on it, which is difficult for me to do at times like yesterday.

All week long I’ve avoided the drama queen, but he’s getting ready to go back home so I am expected to go tell him goodbye. I make my way out of my room and down the steps to the front door. Everyone is already standing there talking quietly to one another. I just want this to be over with as quickly as possible. “Bye Edward.” I go to give him a hug so I can zap him again when I catch a scent that is undeniably the best thing, I have ever smelled in over a thousand years. The smell reminds me of when I was a young girl, of home. Lilacs, the smell of water, and clean mountain air. The way the air use to smell in my small home by a lake. I feel so safe, content, and comfortable with the smell filling my nose. Edward hugs me and I pull back quickly. What the hell? I see the shirt in his hands and realize that’s where the smell is coming from. I quickly go back to my room and try to forget all about Edward and his singer.


	2. Bad Feeling

** Chapter 2 **

** _Ten months ago, Kate’s POV_ **

It’s been three months since Edward left and we haven’t heard anything from our cousins. I still can’t get the smell out of my mind. It didn’t make me go into a frenzy for blood like Edward, but made me want to be attached to the smell, or source of the smell, for eternity. I refused to talk about what happened with any of my family. They knew something was off when I said goodbye, but they don’t know any of the details. I’m not sure what it means, but I’m sure it will just cause problems if I look into it. I’ve been a bit withdrawn and haven’t pulled any pranks since Edward. What is going on with me?

Tanya calls a family meeting out of the blue, something’s up. I sit on the end of the couch passing the time by shooting electricity between my fingers, then my hands. It has always made me feel like a goddess, like Zeus’s daughter. I love my gift. “Carlisle called. He was informing me that we might have a visitor soon. There was a group of nomads that were passing through and came upon them playing baseball. Two of them decided they were going to attack his family, and the one coming here went and warned him before hand. Carlisle said they're all safe so not to worry. The nomad’s name is Laurent so if you see him do not attack. He is interested in our vegetarian diet and may want to join our family. Carlisle asked that we give him a chance, so we will.” Tanya explained her conversation with Carlisle.

“Why would they attack other vampires? Especially when they were so outnumbered? That doesn’t make any sense.” I say to no one in particular. “Bella, they caught her scent and when Edward went to protect her, it increased the nomads desire to have her. He was a tracker and for him it was the ultimate hunt. Carlisle said he’s dead but his mate got away.” The more Tanya explained the angrier I got until I felt like I was shaking with rage. Why would he put this Bella in danger like that? She’s in more danger from him than other vampires since she’s his singer. Plus he pulled her into the supernatural world when she has no way to defend herself. I ran from the house into the woods smashing trees and rocks in my path. Nothing was helping to calm the rage I felt towards Edward right now.

I spent three days trying to calm myself down and once I succeeded, I started going back home. Once I reached the edge of the woods, I caught the scent of another vampire. I immediately put my guard up, and proceeded slowly into the house. “Kate, get in here and meet Laurent.” Irina yelled from the living room. After hearing her voice, I immediately relaxed knowing that my family wasn’t in danger. I met Laurent and talked briefly with him, but Irina was completely taken with him. There’s something off about him. Maybe I’m still feeling angry about the whole situation though. I slipped out of the living room without anyone noticing, vowing to myself to keep an eye on Laurent.

** _One month ago, Kate’s POV_ **

“Tanya, we need to talk privately.” I whisper in her ear. She looks up at me from her seat and nods her head lightly. “Kate and I are going on a hunt; we’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Tanya says to no one in particular. I follow her out the back door and high tail it out into the woods, not stopping until we are miles out of vampire hearing range. “Laurent is up to something. I’ve been following him when he goes out alone and he has been talking to someone on the phone. I can’t get close enough to hear what he’s saying but something’s up Tanya.” I whisper to her hoping she believes me. “Why have you been following him?” She asks me curiously. “Since I met him, I’ve felt like something’s off with him. Not to mention his eyes should’ve turned gold by now. They’re still blood red with not even a bit of gold specks. He’s been feeding on humans regularly, not animals.” I plead my case. Tanya thinks about everything I just said for a few minutes while pacing a little.

“You’re right. His eyes should definitely be gold by now, or at least most of the way gold. Why didn’t I notice before? Or Irina? Or Carmen and Eleazar? I agree, something’s not right with him. This will devastate Irina. Perhaps I’ll ask Eleazar to follow Laurent with me for a while and see what he’s hiding. No point saying anything to Irina until we know for certain. I definitely need to be the one following him but I think someone else should also be there with me.” Tanya contemplates out loud. I grab ahold of her shoulders and look her in the eyes, “thank you for believing me Tanya. I was starting to think I was going crazy since no one else was noticing anything. I think you and Eleazar should trail him for a while. Try to talk to him tonight about it so you’re both ready the next time he goes out alone.” I give her a crushing hug; thankful my family has my back.

** _Present Day, Tanya POV_ **

Eleazar and I have been keeping a close eye on Laurent and Kate was right, something's definitely off about him. Just a few days ago he went out hunting alone, and we caught the scent of another vampire in the area. We made sure we were downwind so they couldn’t smell us but we couldn’t get close enough to hear exactly what they were saying. We just caught bits and pieces but we could tell he was talking to a female vampire. Something about checking something out for her and letting her know. Eleazer walks into my room and motions with his eyes down so I follow him. We hear Laurent telling Irina that he needs to go check on a friend, but he will be back by tomorrow. She pouts about missing him, and wants to know why she can’t go. They argue back and forth for a bit before they kiss and make up.

We wait a minute before we follow him, but we make sure we don’t lose his trail. Eleazar takes the far-right side and I take the far left trying to stay a reasonable distance behind him. We follow him for hours and I soon realize that we’re headed towards Forks. Who could he possibly be visiting there? Not even twenty minutes later we hear Laurent talking to someone so we creep up as close as we can. That’s when I hear the heartbeat, and realize this human is in danger. I look to Eleazar and put up three fingers and start to count down. Before I get to finish counting, we smell something horrible and hear growls coming from the other side of the woods. Wolves come out of the tree line towards Laurent and he turns and takes off, the wolves following behind him. I put my hand up so Eleazar knows to stay put, and I wait a full minute before I move towards the human.

She has already turned and started to run away when I grab ahold of her and spin her around to face me. “Did you know that guy you were talking to?” I ask quickly and quietly. She swallows loudly and nods her head. “Do you know what he is?” I hope she says no. There are only two options if she says yes and I’m not looking forward to either one. I may hate the Volturi, but I will never break a law after what happened to my creator. “He’s the same thing you are, a vampire.” She responds quietly looking into my eyes. SHIT! “You’re coming with me so we can talk.” Without letting her respond, I grab her up into my arms and take off towards home as quickly as I can.


	3. Little Kate says hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Bella finally meet.

** Chapter 3 **

_Bella’s POV_

I don’t know if I should be terrified or excited. There’s a possibility that I may end up dead, but if she was going to kill me why didn’t she do it in the field? She doesn’t feed off humans judging by the color of her eyes. I’m leaning towards excited because I’m thinking I may get my wish to become a vampire after all. Why else would this random stranger scoop me up and take off running with me in her arms? It’s been a long time since a vampire ran with me, since _him._

Edward. Fucking. Cullen. He broke my heart. He broke me. I’m still not the same and I don’t know if I ever will be. What he did ruined me, but the rest of his family… they destroyed me by leaving without so much as a goodbye. My supposed best friend/sister, and my mother figure. Those two hit me the hardest. Emmett was like a big brother to me, but clearly, I’m not like a little sister to him. Jasper I can understand somewhat, I’m sure he felt terrible about what happened. Carlisle has always favored Edward so of course he chose him over me, and over anyone else for that matter.

Rosalie. Rosalie is the exception. I can’t fault her for leaving when she never pretended to care about me, at least she was honest. The rest acted like I was a part of the family, but tucked tail and ran at the first sign of trouble, without a word. The more I think about it the angrier I become. The words Edward last spoke to me constantly running through my mind. He never loved me. They never loved me.

It doesn’t matter anymore. There’s no point in constantly thinking about them and how badly they hurt me. Nothing will change what has already happened, and my future is looking bleak anyways. Today I will either die, or have the chance to become a vampire. I’ve felt ready to die for a long time, but now I’m feeling hopeful. Did I really love Edward or was it all just about becoming a vampire?

If this woman gives me a choice, I’ll choose to become like her and then live my life to the fullest. No more depressed Bella. No more damaged Bella. I will pick myself up and find the things that truly make me happy. There are people out there that will love me for who I am, but I have to find myself again, or perhaps a better version. I don’t want to ever change for someone else again. Fuck the Cullens, I’m better off without them and… The woman interrupts my thoughts, “We’re here.”

She places me back onto my feet, and it takes me a minute to regain my balance. Once I’m steady enough, I follow her towards the front door. My heart begins to race, this could be the end or a new beginning. She opens the door and holds her arm out for me to go in first. While I’m stepping through the door, I trip over air but before I hit the floor, two arms wrap around me holding me up. I glance up and that’s when I see another vampire standing two feet away. Her eyes are gold like the woman’s holding me, but they have an intensity to them that I haven’t seen in another vampire. This woman is beyond beautiful.

Before I can blink, I’m pulled into her arms with her growling out, “MINE!” She has her arms wrapped tightly around me, and has placed herself between me and the other vampire. I’ve never seen a vampire act like this, but I’m not scared for some reason. Oddly enough I feel safer than I have ever felt in my life while she’s holding me. She clutches me closer and all I can smell is her. She smells fantastic. I can’t help myself when I inhale a large breath of air while I’m so close to her neck.

_Kate’s POV_

Tanya and Eleazar have been gone for over half a day. Something’s wrong. They’re not the types to just up and leave for extended periods of time without saying anything. Since Laurent is gone also, I’m assuming they’re following him but I’m worried something's happened. Pacing the living room floor isn’t doing anything to calm my nerves, but I’m not sure which direction to even begin searching for them. I’m about to go ask Irina where Laurent went when I hear vampires approaching the house, but I also hear a human’s heart beating.

I go into a defensive position, ready for whatever this threat is to my family to come through the door. The door slowly opens to reveal Tanya. I’m more confused than ever, why would Tanya have a human with her? Where’s Eleazar and Laurent? So many questions are swirling through my mind when the most beautiful human I have ever seen starts walking through the door. Her scent hits me a second later, and I’m shocked by how calm it makes me instantly.

I have no time to react when she starts to fall, but Tanya catches her. That’s when the human looks up and our eyes connect. If my heart still beat in my chest it would have stopped, and any air in my lungs would have been frozen. There’s only one thought occurring in my mind, MATE. My body instantly reacts to someone else touching my mate and before I realize what’s happening, I pull the human away from Tanya, into my arms, and I’m growling out “MINE!”

My thoughts are torn into two. I know Tanya would never hurt me or my mate, but the monster inside that is the vampire only sees her as a threat to us. I try to stop the growls from escaping my mouth, and manage to at least make them a bit quieter. My reluctance to release the human from my arms is harder to beat though, and I end up pulling her closer and place her head into the crook of my neck. The human actually breathes deeper as she catches my scent and my inner beast roars in joy. My body starts reacting more to the human, and I realize this might end up being a problem. There’s no doubt in my mind that she can feel little Kate poking into her lower stomach.

The only thought going through my beast’s mind is to take the human to my room and claim her in every way possible, but I’m fighting with myself to keep that from happening. This human should have a say in how things happen and I would never want to hurt her in any way. I need to control the damn beast before she ends up ruining this for both of us. I’m trying to think of something to say or do to diffuse this situation but with no idea coming to mind, I simply look to Tanya hoping she’ll know what to do.

_Tanya’s POV_

After Kate took the human out of my arms, she got aggressive, defensive, and possessive which only equates to one thing concerning vampires. She has finally found her mate. This is going to be a delicate situation because I brought the girl here with only two options in mind. If the girl decides she doesn’t want to become a vampire, what am I supposed to do? I can’t kill Kate’s mate, that would just end up killing her.

What about Irina? How am I supposed to tell her that Laurent is either dead, or not allowed back into this coven? There are so many problems right now and they all seem to revolve around this human. What other problems will arise from this one human? Kate sure does know how to pick them, but then again Kate can be a handful herself.

I can tell Kate’s trying to calm herself down, but I’m not sure if she’ll be able to now. I want to help her, but if I get closer to her mate, especially while she’s human, that’ll just make her more aggressive. I’m pondering what I can do to help them both out when I see Kate look to me, pleading me with her eyes to help her. So, I say the only thing that has a chance to help everyone involved. “Family meeting in the living room, right now.” In less than ten seconds, everyone is sitting in their normal spots looking to me to explain what’s happened.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Denali's learn about Bella's past with the Cullen's and Laurent. Bella learns about Kate being her mate, and comes to a decision about being turned.

** Chapter 4 **

_Kate’s POV_

I take the human into the living room with me, and sit her at the end of the couch with me beside her. I want her in my lap, but that will without a doubt make me even more territorial and aggressive. I’m doing everything I can to fight my inner beast, because I want to get to know the human better before we take things farther.

Everyone makes it to the living room within seconds, but they all make sure to give me and the human plenty of space. Without being told, they can all tell that I’m extremely defensive by my posture and positioning between her and them. Tanya looks directly at the human and asks, “What’s your name? How did you know Laurent, and how do you know about vampires?”

I look over at the human quickly, completely curious how she knew the nomad and about our kind. “My name’s Isabella, but I prefer Bella for short. The rest is a long story, but I think you may know most of the vampires involved.” She answers quietly. Over the next several hours, Bella tells us all about the Cullen’s, how they abandoned her, and how she encountered Laurent.

All throughout her story I was growling and clinging onto her, but the part that set my beast off was when she told us about Edward telling her that she was his mate. Whether he’s family or not, when I see him again, I will rip him limb from limb. He lied to MY BELLA, and then left her in the FUCKING WOODS after telling her she wasn’t good enough. Once she finished informing us of all she went through, my family seems just as angry as I am.

I place my hand on her cheek and move her face so she’s looking at me. “Edward was never your mate, and we told him that when he came to visit us over a year ago. You are MY MATE, his singer. A singer is a human who’s blood calls to you unlike any others. Bella, I’ve waited for you for over a thousand years.” I look at her in pure wonder and awe, she’s absolutely perfect.

Bella looks apprehensive as she asks, “How do I know for sure you’re my mate, and not Edward?” I can’t stop the loud growl that sounds like MINE that releases from my throat, and I pull her onto my lap before she can blink her eyes. My arms wrap tightly around her waist and I put my nose in the junction between her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent deeply.

Luckily, Tanya responds to Bella because I can’t the growls coming from my throat to answer. “My sisters and I are over a thousand years old, and we can tell the difference between the two. Kate’s response to you has been more than enough proof that you’re her mate. The moment your eyes met she became defensive, territorial, and possessive of you. My sister has never acted like this towards anyone. If you need proof that Edward isn’t your mate, then I can tell you that a mate can never leave or hurt their mate, he has done both to you.”

Bella still looks unsure and I know the only way for her to know for sure is to experience it herself. I ask the most important question, “Do you want to become one of us? If we turn you, you’ll know for sure that I’m your mate just as quickly as I was sure you were mine.” I look at her hopefully, if she doesn’t want to be turned then my life span just shortened substantially. Once a vampire meets their mate, they can’t live without them and if she stays human then I’ll die shortly after she does.

“I do want to become one of you, but is it possible to wait until after I graduate? I graduate in about three more months so it’s not too far away. I just want to spend a little bit more time with dad, and be able to stage my death so he can have closure. He’s a cop so if I just disappear then he won’t stop searching for me.” My family all look to Tanya since she’s the leader of the coven.

Tanya looks to me before she answers, and can see me pleading her with my eyes to give my mate this extra time with her dad. “We’ll gladly wait until you graduate, Bella. I think we’re all excited for you to become part of our family. I’m sure Kate will be the one to turn you when you’re ready since she’s your mate. The only issue I see is that Kate won’t be able to stay away from you for the next three months.”

I think through a couple options and look to Bella so she can pick the one she’s most comfortable with out of them. “There’s a couple things I can do, but I would prefer if you pick which one you’re the most comfortable with Bella. The first option would be to stay at the Cullen’s home for the next three months, but I don’t think you’ll be comfortable spending time with me there. The second option is to rent a place until you graduate which is probably the best option. The third option, which is my favorite, is to stay with you, but I understand if you’re not comfortable with that yet.”

Bella tries using her hair to cover up her blush, but I can see how red her cheeks became when I gave her the third option. She answers shakily, “I think the best choice is a combination of two of them. You can stay at the Cullen’s home, but come over to my place to spend time with me. Does that work for you?” I quickly nod my head yes. I’ll do whatever she wants as long as I get to spend time with her.

We spend a little bit more time talking out details with my family before Bella and I make our way to Forks. Bella and I don’t talk much during the journey, but I thoroughly enjoy holding her close and tight against my body. After a couple hours of running, I come to a stop at the edge of the woods behind her home. I don’t want to let her go, but I know she needs to get some rest. I place her on her feet, but keep my arms wrapped around her waist. Bella looks down at the ground and mumbles out, “Do you want to come in?”


	5. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is slowly starting to grow into her own, and Kate is helping her grow into the strong woman she can become by showing her just how important she is to her. Bella will slowly grow a backbone and become a woman that doesn't take shit from anyone, with Kate's help of course.

** Chapter 5 **

_Bella’s POV_

After asking Kate if she wanted to come in, I instantly feel my face becoming flushed. I start second guessing myself when she lightly pulls my chin up with her fingers so I can look at her, and then quietly says, “I’d love to.” She releases her hold on my waist, but grabs my hand as I begin to lead her into my house. I’m nervous and excited all at the same time, but her hand in mine seems to calm me.

We make our way inside, and I realize that Charlie may be home. I hope not or I’ll have to come up with a good excuse about who Kate is, and why she’s at our house this late at night. Glancing at the fridge, I release the breath I hadn’t realized I was holding when I see a note from Charlie saying he was working late, and wouldn’t be home until midnight at least. Being in the kitchen also reminds me that I haven’t eaten since this morning. “I’m going to make something to eat, do you need to hunt?” I ask Kate.

She smiles at me as she replies, “No, I went hunting this morning. I would love to cook you something to eat, sit down, Bella. What would you like to eat?” I look at her shocked, she definitely doesn’t look like the type to cook, or cook well for that matter. Maybe I should just ask her for something easy so I know she can’t mess it up. She slowly walks me to the table and lightly pushes me down into the chair.

“Umm… a sandwich sounds good. There should be some turkey lunchmeat and cheese in the bottom of the fridge, and the bread is on top of the fridge.” I reply. There’s no way she can mess up a sandwich. I have nothing against Kate, but being a vampire that doesn’t eat food I’m just figuring that anything she tries to make me will taste horrendous. For me, it’s the thought that counts though. Edward never offered to make me anything to eat, point for Kate.

Kate begins making the sandwich and asks me about what condiments I want, and if I want some lettuce and tomato. She has the sandwich made in no time, and places it in front of me. She goes back to the fridge and grabs me a soda and places that in front of me as well. After she’s done, she sits down across from me and I begin eating. The sandwich tastes divine. I don’t know if it’s just from me not eating in so long, or if it’s just Kate being great at making it, but I don’t stop eating until all the food on my plate is gone. “What’s some of your favorite foods Bella?” Kate asks after I finish chewing up my last bite.

“I’m used to eating lots of meat and potatoes because of Charlie, but I like pastas the best. Honestly, anything Italian and you can’t go wrong with me. Don’t get me started with pizza, I can eat it everyday and never get tired of it in the least. Before you ask, my favorite color is blue, I love to read, and I want to find myself again.” I say quickly knowing she wants to get to know me better. I can’t answer too many questions because I’m not the old me anymore, I’ve changed. I’m still figuring out who I am now, forgetting about the person I used to be.

“The best way to find who you are is by living life how you want to live it. When you go to make a decision, don’t think about pleasing me or anyone else, just decide based on what you want. Bella, you’re my mate but I don’t think you realize exactly what that means. The basics of being my mate is that I want, no _need_, for you to be happy. I will always support your decisions, and will be by your side every step of the way, for as long as you’ll have me anyways.” Kate says sincerely. I can’t help the smile that crosses my face.

We spend the next couple of hours talking about our likes and dislikes at the kitchen table, but my exhaustion has caused me to yawn one time too many. “You need your rest Bella. We always have tomorrow to get to know one another better. I guess it’s time for me to go.” She stands up from her chair and walks towards me. Before I can say a word, she pulls me into a hug and I can swear she smells my neck and hair before releasing me.

“Will you spend the night with me? Not to have sex or anything! I just sleep a lot better when someone is laying beside me. Not that I let just anyone sleep in the bed with me, I just…” Luckily, she cut me off during my nervous rambling or that could have gone on longer, and became much more embarrassing than what it already has been.

“I’d love to Bella. There’s just one thing I think I should tell you about me first, and then if you still want me to stay, I will gladly. I was born a bit different from other girls, and while I have no problem with it, I know some people don’t like my abnormality. I, um… I have a penis. I just don’t want you finding out some other way, and then freaking out.” Kate quickly quit talking and then begin staring at something she found extremely interesting on the floor.

“Kate, look at me.” I waited until she looked back up at me before I continued speaking. “I figured out that you had a penis back at your house. I don’t have a problem with you being different, now let’s get to bed, I’m exhausted.” I grab her hand and lead her to my bedroom. Once we get into my room, I grab a change of clothes for both of us. I hand Kate hers, and then I head into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once I’m done, I go back to my bedroom and find Kate laying down in the bed waiting patiently for me.

I turn off the lights and quickly slid into bed beside Kate. After a few awkward moments, Kate puts one arm under my neck and wraps the other around my waist, then pulls me flush up against her. I immediately relax into the embrace and in no time at all, I begin falling into a deep sleep. I think I mumble out a goodnight to Kate before I pass out completely, and I think I hear her say it back to me.


	6. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night Kate stays with Bella, and the next morning. Kate also learns about Bella's friend Jacob, while Kate informs Bella about the wolf shifters at La Push.

** Chapter 6 **

_Kate’s POV_

All throughout the night I hold Bella tightly against my body, and can’t help but sniff the amazing scent coming from her hair and neck. I’m so content with her in my arms, and love the little noises she makes while she’s asleep, that is until she starts having a nightmare. Bella begins screaming and her body tenses, I quickly roll her onto her back and start rubbing her check with my thumb saying her name to try to wake her. After a couple of agonizing seconds, her eyes open and she starts gulping in air trying to take in her surroundings. I whisper soothingly, “You’re safe Bella. I’ll never let anyone hurt you as long as I live.” I go to say more, but I can hear her dad making his way to her room so I quickly hide in the closet as he opens up Bella’s bedroom door.

He flips the light on, and goes to Bella as fast as he can. “I’m okay dad. Sorry for waking you up.” Bella tries to reassure him. I can hear both of their hearts racing and I know this has been going on for a while based on both of their reactions.

“Don’t worry about waking me up, I just want to make sure you’re really okay Bells. Are you really okay?” I don’t hear her respond, but since he continues talking, I’m assuming she nodded her head. “Well, if you’re sure I’ll let you get back to sleep. Night, Bells.” Her dad says as I hear him stand up and start walking towards her door.

“Thanks, and goodnight dad.” Bella responds softly as her dad turns the light back off. As soon as he has the door closed, I quickly make my way back to the bed and look closely at my mate. She looks exhausted, and I wish there was something I could do to make the nightmares stay away. I wonder what the nightmares she’s having are about.

“Do you want to talk about it, or try to go back to sleep Bella?” I really want to find out what this is all about, but I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable. When she’s ready I’ll be here to listen to anything she wants to tell me.

“I really want to try to go back to sleep.” She lifts the covers up for me to get back underneath them and without hesitation, I climb under and pull her head onto my chest, wrapping my arms around her. I kiss the crown of her head, and slowly run my hand up and down her back to try to calm her. After fifteen minutes, I hear her breathing even out and I know that she has managed to fall back to sleep.

My mind begins racing trying to sort out what could be giving her nightmares. The honest truth is that after everything that she’s went through, any number of them could be the cause of the nightmares. After several hours, Bella begins to move around a bit in her sleep and ends up with her leg on little Kate. I try not to think about it, but then she starts making noises in her sleep that sounds like moans and I can’t control how my body reacts.

Before I realize what I’m doing, I have her body pinned under me and my nose is in the junction between her shoulder and neck and I'm growling. I hear her heartbeat accelerate, and I have to force myself to pull away. I look down at her, worried that I will see fear on her face, but surprisingly she looks to be aroused. I lean forward and capture her warm lips with mine, and I can’t help but moan at the taste and feel. I nip at her lower lip and when she slightly opens her mouth to gasp, I slip my tongue in to deepen the kiss.

I move downwards from her lips to her jaw, and then to her neck leaving kisses and nips along the way. Her hands reach up and grab ahold of my hips, and I realize I had begun moving them against her. I move my hands to the hem of her shirt, and begin playing with the exposed skin I find there before slipping my hand under and slowly moving up her stomach. With everything going on, I almost miss her dad walking down the hallway to her room. I quickly pull away and rush to the closet while shooting her a look so she knows what’s going on.

Bella pretends to be asleep as her dad looks into her room to check on her, and then he makes his way downstairs. After I come out of the closet, I try to keep a little distance because her dad could come right back in here and I don’t want to not hear him again because I’m distracted. “Kate, come lay back down with me.” I move slowly back to the bed, but lay on top of the covers this time. I can tell Bella’s not ready to have sex yet, so I’m trying to control my urges to claim her as mine here and now.

Trying to clear my head from the sexual thoughts racing though, I ask her the first thing that comes to mind. “Do you have any plans for today?” It’s Sunday so she doesn’t have school, but since yesterday was the first time we met, I don’t know if she had previous plans.

“I don’t have any plans but I do want to go down to La Push to see if my friend Jacob is feeling any better. I haven’t heard from him in a couple weeks, and I just want to make sure he’s okay.” The instant she talks about La Push I think about the wolf shifters that the Cullen’s had encountered decades before when they first lived here.

“Bella, is your friend a wolf shifter? If he is, I would feel more comfortable with you meeting him here where I can keep you safe.” She looks at me in confusion, and I realize that she knows nothing about the wolf shifters in La Push. I go over everything I know about them from the Cullen’s, and I also tell her that I’m not trying to keep her from seeing him, but I just want to make sure she’s safe.

“I’m not sure if he is or not, but he was sick a few weeks ago and then I stopped hearing from him. I never knew the old stories he told me about before were true. I can’t get ahold of him on the phone, so I’m going to have to go there to see him.” Bella explains to me.

I don’t like not being there in case he loses his temper, but I won’t stop her from something that she wants to do. “I’ll go to the edge of the treaty line if that’s okay with you? I won’t cross unless I feel like something is wrong.” I know this won’t completely calm my protective nature, but at least it will help a bit being as close as I can. If those dogs do anything to hurt her, I’ll rip the entire place apart and kill anyone that dared lay a finger on her.

Bella accepts the compromise and while she’s getting ready, I go down to the kitchen to make her some pancakes. She walks into the kitchen right as I’m finishing up, and I sit the plate down in front of her. We have a light conversation, just spending time getting to know one another better. After she finishes eating, we get into her truck to go to the edge of La Push where she drops me off before continuing on down the road. I make sure to listen to the noise from her truck so I know the general area I can find her in if something were to happen.


	7. The Old Bella's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to post a new chapter. I was struggling with how I wanted to have Jacob react to Bella. Well, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, thank you all for all the great comments and kudos, it means a lot to me. :)

** Chapter 7 **

_Bella’s POV_

After I drop Kate off at the treaty line, it only takes me a few minutes to arrive at Jacob’s house. My nerves are at an all-time high, but I’m excited to tell him that I know he’s a wolf and we can still be friends. Jacob has been there for me through so much, and I’m happy that I can be there for him through this transition. Taking a deep breath, I step out of my truck and walk up to knock on his front door.

The door opens a minute later and Billy looks up at me with an exasperated look on his face. “Bella, Jacob’s sleeping. He’s still not feeling well, but I’ll have him call you once he’s feeling better.” Billy goes to close the door before I have a chance to answer, but I push the door open and force my way inside.

“Sorry Billy. I have to see him.” As soon as I get around Billy, I take off towards Jacob’s room as fast as I can. I push his bedroom door open, and find him asleep on his bed. I take a moment to stare at him, he looks so young and peaceful. I make my way over beside his bed and start to shake his shoulder.

“Jacob. Come on, wake up Jacob.” After a few attempts he starts to stir, and looks up at me groggily. He wipes at his eyes like he can’t believe I’m actually here. When he realizes that this isn’t a dream, his face lights up and a huge smile appears. “Hi Jacob.”

“Bella. What are you doing here?” I can tell he’s torn about how to feel about seeing me. He’s happy of course, but he’s also afraid. Afraid of what I’m not sure. Could be he’s afraid of hurting me, or afraid of how I’ll react, there’s too many options to know which one.

“I came to see you. I’ve missed you Jacob. I know you’ve been avoiding me, but I want you to know that I know why you have been. I know you turn into a wolf and others do too, since I already know, we can still be friends.” The words come tumbling out of my mouth so fast, but it’s a relief to get it off of my chest.

Jacob appears to be in shock for a moment but when the shock wears off, he has a huge smile on his face. “How did you figure it out, Bella?! I didn’t want to stay away from you, but I had to follow the alpha’s orders, whether I wanted to or not.” He quickly scoops me up into a hug and then he freezes. “Bella, why do you smell like a _leech_?!”

I wasn’t planning on telling Jacob the whole story yet but since there’s no way around it now, I just tell him to sit down and begin the story from the meadow. The entire story takes maybe an hour to tell because I had to keep stopping to let him calm down, or answer a few questions he asked. He’s not happy about another vampire claiming to be my mate, and makes sure to tell me repeatedly that I can’t trust her.

“Jacob, I’m not going to jump right into a relationship with her, but I do feel something when I’m with her. Kate makes me feel safe, content, happy, and most of all special. The way she looks at me, there’s no way to describe it fully but I feel as though she thinks I’ve hung the moon and stars. Her face shows me she’s utterly devoted to me.” I wasn’t planning on saying how she made me feel, but it was all the truth.

“Bella, you can’t be serious! What is it with you and those leeches?! You’re not even into women! You just want to become one of them so badly you’ll sleep with whoever will give it to you!” I can see Jacob visibly shaking with anger, but he’s pissed me off too.

“Jake, there will _never_ be anything between us but friendship! If you actually cared about me like you’ve said, you’d be by my side no matter what, _as my best FRIEND_! I found out, from someone else might I point out, about you turning into a large wolf and I never once thought about not being here for you. I would _love_ if you actually showed me the same kind of friendship!” I rush out of his room, out of his house, and quickly get to my truck.

Once I get my truck started, I throw it into gear and try to burn tires when I leave but my junk of a truck barely sputters on the dirt road. Figures. I’m trying to be overly dramatic, but I can’t even do that right. I’m tired of giving the people in my life so many chances for them just to throw them back in my face. From now on, things will be different because I’m going to be different.

I refuse to be the meek doormat for anyone ever again. Before I started dating Edward, I was never that type of girl and I refuse to ever be like that again. If I know Jacob, he’ll call or come by my house in a couple days and apologize, but I plan on letting him know that after this, there will be no more chances. The old Bella is dead, and now I plan on embracing the real me.

After picking up Kate, I make my way home and tell her all about what happened. Of course, she’s livid but I tell her that he isn’t worth it, and I mean that full heartedly. I’m far more concerned with spending time with Kate, and rediscovering myself. The next three months until graduation is going to be a lot of fun, I think to myself.

Once Kate and I make it to my house, we spend the rest of the day alternating between learning more about each other, watching movies, and making plans for after I graduate. All throughout our conversations, she never once makes any decisions for me, and I can tell she’s being completely honest with me. The more I learn about her, the more I find myself falling for this blonde goddess.


	8. All the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing a sex scene so I hope it isn't too bad. I spent a while trying to write it, and it's a longer chapter then I normally write. Thanks for being so patient and I hope you all enjoy!!!

** Chapter 8 **

_Kate’s POV_

Over the next week, Bella and I do pretty much the same thing every day. Bella wakes up in my arms, we spend a little bit of time making out, Bella goes to school and I go hunt or talk to my family, Bella comes home from school and we spend time together until Charlie comes home, and then we meet back up in her bedroom after she eats dinner.

When I talked to Tanya a few days ago, she said the family would be arriving in Forks on Saturday, which will be tomorrow now. I can’t wait to see them. After spending the last one thousand years with my sister’s, it’s difficult to be away from them for so long.

I had a long talk with Irina to make sure she didn’t blame Bella for Laurent, and found out that she’s surprisingly okay with him being gone. She had thought they were mates, but he had to have some kind of power that we didn’t know about to mess with people’s minds.

There was the issue with everyone in the family but me not realizing his eyes weren’t changing color, and Irina had seriously thought he was her mate. Once he was gone, she had no doubt that he was not the one for her. Plus, if you think hard enough about it, James wouldn’t have let someone in his coven if they didn’t have a gift.

From the story Bella told me about them, James was a gifted hunter and Victoria seemed to always be able to get away no matter the situation so it only makes sense that Laurent also had a gift. I wonder if that’s why he went to meet with the Cullen’s to say he was switching sides; did he plant the suggestion for them to move Bella?

From a strategic standpoint, a coven of seven vampires should have been more than enough against two vampires. There was no reason for the Cullen’s to split up and move Bella away, especially with only two out of the seven with her at the time. Power of the mind is sounding more and more plausible when I think about it completely.

My thoughts are interrupted by Bella coming through the door. I’m so glad the weekend is finally here, and that my family will be here tomorrow. I rush downstairs and pick her up into my arms while swinging her around in a tight hug. “I missed you.” I say quietly and steal a quick kiss.

Bella wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me back to her for a longer kiss. Her hands make their way into my hair as she bites my lower lip, and a moan escapes my mouth. She takes the opening by slipping her tongue into my mouth, and the kiss quickly turns heated. My hands move down from her hips to grab her ass.

I know Bella needs to breathe but I don’t want to stop kissing her, so I begin trailing kisses from her lips, to her jawline, and then her neck. I can smell Bella’s arousal, and I know she can feel mine on her thigh. As I suck on her pulse point, a whimpered moan escapes her mouth and her grip on my hair becomes tighter. I lift her up by her ass and wrap her legs around my waist and quickly make my way up to her bedroom.

There’s nothing I want more than to claim Bella as my mate right this second, but I want to make sure she’s ready. I stop sucking on her neck and look into her eyes. “Do you want to stop before we go too far Bella?” I ask in a hoarse whisper.

She looks at me and shakes her head slowly. “No, I want all of you. I want to experience this with you while I’m still human.” Bella starts kissing my neck and grinding her hips into Little Kate. I set Bella down onto her feet, and kiss her one more time. I grab the bottom of her shirt and slowly begin lifting it up and off of her.

“Are you sure? I’m fine waiting until you’re ready Bella, there’s no rush.” I ask one more time. I want to make sure that this is what she wants, and knows that I’m fine with waiting forever for her to be ready. “I’ve waited a thousand years, and I will gladly wait a thousand more for you.” I whisper into her ear.

Bella’s body shivers and her heart skips a beat when I whisper in her ear. She takes a deep breath and looks at while answering. “I love you Kate Denali. The fact that you care so much to ask me not only once but twice if I’m sure tells me that I’m making the right choice. I want you and I want this.” She pulls me to her and kisses me firmly on the lips.

I pull back with tears glistening in my eyes and a huge smile on my face. “I love you too Isabella Swan.” I lean in and kiss her slowly. The kiss becomes heated quickly and before I know what’s happening, Bella pulls my shirt off and throws it on the floor. Two can play that game. I use my vampire speed and remove her bra and mine, and lay her down on the bed within a second.

She pulls me down on top of her causing our breasts to rub against one another. The feeling of her hard nipples rubbing against mine causes my penis to get harder than I’ve ever been before. Bella starts rocking her hips into mine, and I begin feasting on the newly exposed skin. Once I reach her nipples, I put one in my mouth and the other I play with my fingers causing Bella to release a series of moans and whimpers while arching her back off the bed trying to get as close as she can to me.

Once I give her nipples a good amount of attention, I kiss my way down her stomach until I reach the top of her pants. I begin to unbutton her jeans and unzip her pants, when I look up to her one last time for the okay to continue. Bella’s pupils are dilated, she’s breathing heavily, and she has a permanent blush on her cheeks and chest but she understands what I’m asking and gives me a quick nod to continue.

I pull her jeans and underwear down slowly enjoying the way she’s looking at me with a hungry gaze. After her jeans and underwear are off of her, I take a deep breath smelling her arousal and I know my eyes are pitch black now. Going between her thighs, I quickly lick up and down her drenched folds a few times before I focus solely on her clit.

Bella’s hands go into my hair gripping tightly, and she lifts her butt up enjoying the feeling of my tongue on her clit. Moving my fingers to her entrance, I slowly insert one finger and like what I find immediately. Bella’s a virgin and extremely tight. I will be the first and last person she will ever be with, and the beast inside of me absolutely loves the thought.

After holding my finger still for a minute trying to let her adjust, I begin moving in and out of her, slowly at first and then picking up the pace. Once I feel her muscles relax, I insert another finger trying to make her first time as painless as possible. Bella’s getting close to having an orgasm so I quickly add a third finger. It only takes another minute before I feel her walls tightening around my fingers, and she starts screaming my name as her orgasm hits her.

I slow down thrusting my fingers and licking her clit to help her ride out her orgasm, and then I stop both after her orgasm is done. I slowly remove my fingers, and bring them to my mouth and lick them clean. Bella tastes amazing. So sweet. When I quit licking my fingers, I make my way back up to Bella and kiss her. Bella reaches down my body while we’re kissing, and unbuttons and unzips my pants.

When Bella starts trying to slide my jeans down, I break off the kiss and quickly take off my jeans and boxers on my own. Instant relief. My dick is so hard and the jeans were making it hurt being confined for so long. I lay back down on top of Bella and look into her eyes. I’m about to ask one more time, but Bella reaches down and grabs ahold of me and lines me up with her entrance.

I lean down and kiss her as I slowly push inside of her. I feel Bella’s muscles tighten up so I stop moving. The fact that this is hurting her is killing me, so I try to make it better for her by reaching my hand down and playing with her clit. Once I feel her body relax, I begin pushing inside of her again slowly until I’m fully in. There’s nothing my body wants more than to start thrusting at a brutal pace, but I won’t hurt her even if it hurts me. It takes all of my self-control to stay still and give her time to adjust to Little Kate.

When I feel her walls relax around me, I start to thrust slowly in and out of her while I kept playing with her clit. After a few minutes, Bella’s hands wander down my back and grab ahold of my ass pushing me to go faster. My body reacts instantly by picking up the pace. I can tell Bella’s not in pain anymore and is actually enjoying herself if the noises she’s making and how wet she is are anything to go by.

Bella’s hands leave my ass, and make their way to my breasts where she begins playing with my nipples. I was close to climaxing already, but her playing with my nipples are only bringing me even closer. I pick up the pace and pressure on her clit, hoping I don’t explode before I can get her to have an orgasm. I can feel the tightening in my shaft and I know I’m about to cum, but I can also feel Bella’s walls tightening around me so she’s close too.

I lean down to her ear, and huskily whisper “Cum for me Bella.” Within seconds, Bella’s walls clench around my cock and we both have our orgasms together as we scream each other’s name. I can feel her walls milking my shaft, and it’s making me hard again so I slowly pull out of Bella to keep Little Kate calm. Vampires may be able to go forever without catching their breath, but Bella’s not a vampire yet so she needs her rest.

Laying down beside Bella, I pull her body half onto me and hold her close while rubbing her back. Once her breathing is back under control, I lean down and kiss her lips gently. Bella looks up at me and whispers, “That was better than I ever dreamt it would be. Everyone always talks about how painful it is the first time. Don’t get me wrong, there was a few minutes were there was some pain, but it was gone pretty quickly.”

I kiss her forehead before I respond. “That’s a relief. I was worried about how much it was hurting. You will probably be sore for a few days though. Do you want me to run a bath for you? It may help.”

Bella shook her head before laying back down onto my chest. “No, I want to cuddle with you and take a nap. I feel exhausted. Can you wake me up a half an hour before Charlie’s supposed to be home?”

“Of course. Now get some rest Bella. I love you.” I kiss her on the top of her head, and hold her while she falls into a deep sleep.


	9. The Jokester meets the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has bad timing, but nothing can dampen Kate's sense of humor.

**Bella's POV**

I'm not sure how long I was asleep before the ringing of my cell phone rudely awakens me. There's nothing I would love more than to ignore it and go back to sleep, but it won't stop ringing. I blindly reach my arm over Kate and start patting the bedside table trying to find my phone. After successfully grabbing it, I quickly open my eyes and see that Charlie is calling. Sliding the button to accept the call, I quickly hold my phone to my ear with a grunted "hello." 

"Hey Bella. I'm just calling to let you know I'm going over to Billy's tonight for the game. I won't be home until late but I left money on the kitchen counter so you can order a pizza or something for dinner." Charlie mumbles through the phone.

"Okay, bye dad." I reply before I hang up, not waiting for him to say bye back. The phone falls onto the bed and I curl back into my pillow, enjoying how comfortable I am when snuggling with Kate. "We have the rest of the evening to ourselves, Kate. What do you think we should do with the house to ourselves?" I ask softly as I begin to kiss her neck. I look into Kate's eyes and notice they are getting darker by the second. Leaning in, I press my lips to hers. 

The kiss quickly becomes heated, and I roll on top of her to straddle her hips. Kate is running her hands down my back when she quickly pulls away and lays me back beside her. She jumps up and is in front of the window is less than a second growling. "Kate, what's wrong?!" She quickly grabs my clothes and lays them on the bed before putting her clothes back on.

"The mutts are here. You said Jacob would probably take a few days to talk to you, but I guess he decided to bring the whole pack to deal with me instead. Too bad they didn't decide to come tomorrow, Tanya and Irina would have had a great time teaching these mutts some manners." Kate's face broke into a smirk as she continued, "I guess I get to have all the fun myself. This will be completely 'shocking' for them when they can't beat one lil' old vampire." Even though the situation is severe, I can't help but laugh at Kate's little joke.  
It also reminded me that they won't be able to touch her without electrocuting themselves, which helps to calm me a lot.

I quickly put my clothes on and start to walk down the steps. I'm guessing they have already shifted so they will probably be coming through the backyard. I make my way to the back door, but grab Kate's arm to make her stop. Walking around to face her, I quickly give her a kiss. "Please be careful, Kate. And if you can, try not to kill them. I love you." I quickly give her one more kiss then open up the door.

There in the middle of my backyard is Jacob fucking Black with a look on his face that makes me think he ate a pile of shit. Kate is standing beside me, but I can tell she's ready to step in front of me in a moment's notice. I was hoping he would have came to his senses and apologized days ago, but clearly he hasn't changed at all. Well, I said I would give him one more chance and here he is, blowing it. Oh well, he is just as controlling as Edward was and I'm not that pathetic girl following them around anymore. "Leave Jacob!" I demand, and then grab Kate's hand in my own, pulling her with me to go back inside.

Of course, Jacob can't just listen for once in his life. "I'm not here for you Bella, we're here for the leech." And once he finished his sentence, out of the woods came the wolves snarling and growling. I'm tempted just to pull Kate with me back inside, but I'd rather her face them with her back protected and knowing they are here. If she were to go out hunting and they decide to attack her, then she won't have as much notice as she does now. Then again, her family will also be here tomorrow which is a big boost for her. I guess the decision is hers to make so I glance at her and see her smiling, god I love this woman so much.

I can't help but smile back at her and we turn back around to face the wolves. Kate lets go of my hand and wraps her arm around my waist holding me close. She places her nose in my hair and inhales, then kisses my forehead before responding to the wolves. "Well, you wanted me, now you have me. What can I do for you mutts on this fine evening? Wanna go chase some rabbits together? If so, I need a rain check because there is something else I was in the process of eating before you so rudely interrupted." I know I shouldn't have laughed at any of that, but I couldn't help myself the more Kate continued on the funnier she became. The wolves grew more aggressive from her carefree attitude, but she didn't even flinch when they took a couple steps closer.

Jacob uncrossed his arms and I could see him shaking with his hands clenched into fists. He is definitely going to be changing soon, these wolves have no sense of humor. "You won't find anything funny in just a few moments leech. Bella, get away from her and let us do our job." Jacob spits out before he phases into his russet colored wolf. Kate kisses me on the lips, and then proceeds to walk closer to Jacob.

"I'll give you one chance to turn back around and leave. Bella has asked me not to kill any of you, but if you test my patience I won't be responsible for what happens to you. I pose no danger to your people or the people of Forks. You have a treaty with my cousins, and I have followed the contract by staying off your lands and not feeding from humans. Will you not hold up your end of the agreement?" The wolves start approaching Kate and are trying to get into the best position to attack not caring about the words she's saying to them. "Bella, please go inside. I don't want one of the wolves to accidently hurt you, I would kill them all then." 

There's nothing I want more than to stay there, but Kate asked me nicely and I realize that I would just make her have to worry about protecting me as well as herself. I turn around and head inside but make sure to watch everything unfold out of the window in the door. The first one to make a move is Jacob. He lunges at Kate's neck, but one touch of Kate's hand and he goes down quickly from the shock of electricity. The wolves seem to realize something's different about Kate, but they aren't deterred. They get better positions and then several wolves go after her at once, but by the time they reach her she has already moved to a different position.

I can't hear what she's saying, but I'm sure she's laughing at their weak attempts to attack her if the smile on her face is anything to go by. One wolf comes up behind her and I feel my heart stop as they go to bite her legs, but as soon as their teeth make contact they fall down shaking all over their body. Well, I didn't realize Kate could make the electricity go all throughout her body. After a few more minutes, I can tell Kate is getting rather bored or annoyed with the wolves and she decides to make quick work of them. Within a blink of an eye, Kate has went through and knocked all the wolves down onto the ground. I wish I could hear what she was saying to them, but clearly they decided to give up since they start retreating into the woods. 

Kate comes back inside after they all left and gathers me into her arms. I cling tightly to her, and feel myself trembling. There were a few times that I had been afraid she was going to get hurt, and there would have been nothing I could do about it. We hold each other for several minutes until we're both calm enough, and then I look at Kate. "What did you say to them after you had knocked them all down?" I ask quietly.

A smile breaks across Kate's face and she laughs a little. "Well, I can't remember the exact words but something to the effect of needing to satisfy some urges with you so they better not interrupt again or I won't be as nice about it, and I made sure to tell them to come back tomorrow so the rest of my family can have a little bit of fun beating on them. They didn't seem to appreciate my humor, and Jacob was especially mad about the first part." I know Kate remembers exactly what she said and is trying to make it not sound as bad as it probably was, but I can't help but laugh at her.

"Come on then. My little Kate has been denied long enough, and I can't wait any longer either." I say as seductively as I can while pulling Kate behind me to go to my room. We spend the rest of the night enjoying each other's bodies until I can't keep my eyes open any longer. I fall asleep in her arms feeling more safe and loved then I have ever felt in my life. This is just the beginning of forever and I can't wait to spend every single day of my life like this with her.


	10. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family meets back up, and discuss what may be coming for them.

**Tanya’s POV**

My family has finally come down to Forks to be with our sister and her mate. I sent a quick text to Kate to let her know that we arrived at the Cullen’s old house. We will probably be staying for a couple of months so Bella can graduate before being turned, so we start unpacking and removing the sheets from the furniture. I’m excited to see Kate and Bella again. In the last thousand years, my sisters and I have never sent any real time apart so this has been difficult to say the least. Kate may be quite annoying with her constant jokes, but the time without them has made me realize how much I rely on them to keep me sane. The rest of the family is so serious, and Kate helps to keep things light.

I’m also looking forward to getting to know Bella better. Since she is Kate’s mate, she will be with us for the rest of our lives. I’m happy Kate has finally found her mate, if a bit jealous, when will Irina and I find ours? At least I’ve had my family for the last thousand years to keep me company. My phone buzzes in my pocket, so I pull it out to see a message from Kate. 

_Bella and I are on our way over now. I met the mutts yesterday but they didn’t enjoy my electric personality. They may come back so let the family know to keep an eye out for them when they go to hunt. Love your favorite sister Kate._

I can’t help but smile at Kate’s message. She can be serious when she needs to be, but she makes sure she still slips in some humor. I’ll have to find out why the wolves decided to pay my dear sister a visit, and how much she angered them. Knowing Kate, they will probably try to attack us a few more times. “They’ll be here in a few minutes.” Before I could even finish my sentence, the entire family was on the front porch waiting to see Kate and Bella again.

I make my way to the front porch and lean on Irina while we wait. Within a few minutes, we hear a truck coming down the long driveway. Bella pulls up in front of the house in the ugliest orange truck that I have ever seen. If she is going to be a part of this family, she will need to get a much faster, newer, and just better vehicle. Maybe I can convince her to let me take her car shopping for a new car or truck soon.

Kate holds the door open for Bella to get out and then they make their way to us. We each take a turn giving a hug to both Bella and Kate. When I embrace Kate, I murmur quietly “I’ve missed you. The house was so dull without your presence.”

Kate smirks at me and responds, “I told you that you take me for granted. Believe me now? Just remember this feeling for when I do something that angers you.” She laughs a little at the end and then adds, “I’ve missed you too.”

Kate turns to the rest of the family and exchanges the same kind of greetings that we did and I pull Bella in for a hug. “I hope my sister hasn’t been driving you too crazy Bella. She has always had the heart of a child, but I promise you she can be serious when she needs to be. I mean she was the best warrior around when she was still human.”

Bella looked at me in surprise. “Kate used to be a warrior? She doesn’t seem like the type with her personality. Then again, after watching her face down all the wolves with a smile makes it easier to believe. She got this look in her eyes and she moved so effortlessly that I can see her having done it plenty of times before.” 

“Oh, she is still a warrior. She is fiercely protective of her family, and now you are part of our family. Every single one of us will protect you without hesitation since you are now our sister as well. Speaking of sisters, can you tell me what Kate did to make the wolves try to attack her yesterday?” I ask with a small chuckle.

Bella looks a down at her shoes while she quietly answers. “Actually, they came because of me. I told Jacob about me being mate’s with Kate and he wasn’t entirely happy about it, but I didn’t think he would bring the entire pack and try to hurt her. Jacob and I were friends but after what happened yesterday, I want nothing to do with him or any of the others anymore. Kate and I think they will probably try again so please be careful.”

I nod my head at her and speak louder so everyone can hear me. “While we’re here, I want everyone to hunt in pairs, even you Kate. The wolves are an inconvenience but there is also at least one other vampire in the area. I think it would be best to make sure Bella isn’t left alone either to be on the safe side.”

Kate looks at me strangely before speaking. “I haven’t seen or smelt another vampire around. How do you know they are in this area, or even that they weren’t just passing through?”

Irina answers Kate before I could even open my mouth. “When we were crossing into Forks this morning, we smelt another vampire so we followed the path to see where it would lead us. The scent goes all along the border of Forks and the reservation where the mutts live. Since they hover all along the edge, we think they are looking for something or possibly looking for easy humans to drain.”

Bella gasps when Irina finishes talking, and looks quickly to me. “What if it’s Victoria? Before you picked me up in that field, Laurent had said that he was doing it as a favor to her. She may be looking for him to see if she can get to me.”

Kate pulls Bella into her side and holds her tightly, placing kisses to the top of her head. I look to Bella and then everyone else in the family. “Bella is not to be left alone until we know one way or another. We’ll take turns guarding her home, and the other group will look to find this vampire or vampires.” I look to Bella before continuing, “If it is Victoria, we will end her. We protect our family at all costs.” 


End file.
